


Behind the Story Chapters: The Skyhorn Maiden and the Paladins

by Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore



Category: Legend of Queen Opala (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore/pseuds/Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“I order you to realise me at once, knight!”, Beatrix demanded. Unsurprisingly, Laquadia thought, the commander had always maintained her stoic demeanour, even in the most distressing situations, this time was clearly no different, the High Priestess saw.

For the entire time Laquadia had known her, the Skyhorn Maiden had kept up with a punishing routine of limber stretches at the start of each day, followed by several hours of squats, push-ups, and twenty minute long planks that would have left Laquadia sore for days. Finally, Beatrix would challenge the new recruits in the Beldorian army’s Crusaders for sword practice, which would often end in their commander beating the boys bloody in the practice yard. All had resulted in Beatrix possessing a super-fit body. At 5’ 8”, her frame was strong and rangy, yet quite supple, but the thirty-two year old Skyhorn Maiden had lost none of her curvaceous femininity – something that Laquadia knew Beatrix prided herself on. It would be interesting to see how the commander would react when it was turned against her. 

Currently Beatrix was bound face down to a large mahogany table, her wrists fettered with iron nailed into the wood. Her long sleekly-muscled legs were unrestrained and due to her position, bent over the side of the table, touched the flagstone floor. Laquadia had to admit the sight was appealing; Beatrix’s bubbly ass-cheeks had clenched up above her curvy hips, creating a perfect heart-shape of thick alabaster ass-flesh. The way her ass flared out from her slim and willowy back was almost as attractive as Laquadia’s own thick bubble-shaped ass.

Standing around Beatrix’s bent over body in a loose semi-circle, continuing to ignore their commander’s orders and demands, were five Beldorian knights; four tall muscular males and one female with a voluptuous and athletic build. All of them were, however, lusting over Beatrix’s lean upper back flexing as she jerked her wrists against the iron darbies and the lush ripples of malleability across the surfaces of her thick, smooth, heart-shaped buttocks. Laquadia felt a sudden surge of anger. The High Priestess had always delighted in teasing men and making women of rival beauty glare at her clear superiority. The arrogant and spoiled Priestess loved making the knights of her brother’s army hunger after her luscious mature body, even though she never had any intention of sating that hunger herself, she only had eyes for Crayden. But now Laquadia was burning with jealousy of staunch feminine rivalry, even when every outfit she owned was designed to cock-tease the male-dominated Beldorian army. 

“I am your brother’s loyal crusader, Laquadia, loyal to the Empire. I ask you again, _what is the meaning of this?_ ”, Beatrix’s calm tone never faulted as she addressed the priestess. “Release me”.

“Yes”, Laquadia cooed. She slid her palm up Beatrix’s long thigh, enjoying the tense thew and smooth white skin. “You _have_ served us loyalty in the past, unfortunately the recent betrayals have left some individuals loyalty to our cause in question, _crusader_ ”, she smirked as Beatrix realised the implication.

“Laquadia, I had nothing to do with that!”, Beatrix raised herself up sudden from the table, as if she were offended by the accusation, her full bust jiggling.

“We will see, you are granted a chance to prove your loyalty to my brother’s goals. Not just to the paltry Empire”, Laquadia demanded coldly. 

Beatrix gasped in shock, “Paltry?!”, her voice was thick with disbelief.

Did the Skyhorn Maiden really believe that her or her brother were loyal to the Empire? The crusader was clearly more foolish than she had thought.

“The Emperor gave you both everything! Positions of power! Respect! What were you before? Nothing, just some common sellsword and a whore!”, Beatrix hissed.

Laquadia felt her anger rise, how dare this savage from the frozen emptiness of the northern continent, * _SMACK!_ *, she landed a heavy-handed spank on the crusader’s ass, making Beatrix gasp in response and causing her thick ass-flesh to ripple. Sudden Laquadia took two full handfuls of Beatrix’s ass-cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze, her fingers burying deep into the warm, malleable surfaces, she wrenched the Skyhorn Maiden’s glutes apart. Sneering down at the dark outline of her anus, and slowly scratched a sharp manicured nail down over it. Laquadia had certain to expand Beatrix’s painful experience for as long as possible, all the while the crusader hissed, and her sculpted glutes flexed as Beatrix attempted to jerk her hips away. The High Priestess admired her punishment and the way Beatrix’s supple ass-flesh jiggled.

“INGHHH!!”, Beatrix grunted, her glossy pink lips pulled back to unveil her exquisite white teeth in an expression of pure feminine rage. “You can’t win, the army will remove you both from the capital. You and your brother will be put on trial and your crimes will be shown to the entire Empire, then you’ll be executed, I’m sure of it. I’d gladly swing the blade myself!”, Beatrix’s enduring calm tone had only cracked with emotion slightly.

The High Priestess wanted to slap that smug smirk of Beatrix’s face, yet the Skyhorn Maiden was right. The Imperial Army had always followed the word of their crusader, and although Crayden had commanded the army in an exceptionally skilful way, Laquadia was aware how much faith the army had in the crusaders. She needed Beatrix to act on their behalf, to use the crusader’s intimidating reputation to benefit her beloved brother’s plans and gain the army’s utter loyalty. But first she would need Beatrix to submit and break.

“Unnf! Knights! *Pant* Arrest the High Priestess and the Supreme Commander! *Pant*”, Beatrix demanded, still recovering from Laquadia’s punishment of her ass.

“They are not mere knights; they have been blessed by the Lord. While their garb may be that of a Beldorian knight, they have become true Paladins of the Jadeite Order!”, Laquadia declared in a triumphant voice. “You may proceed Paladins”, she added with a cruel smirk.

Beatrix’s eyes widened with disbelief as one of all muscular Paladins began unbuckling his swordbelt and pulled out his already hard dong free from his grey linen trousers and moved between the Skyhorn Maiden’s thick and sleekly muscled thighs. Before Beatrix could react violently in anyway, two of the Paladins took a firm grip if her toned calves, their fingers digging into her smooth skin, and wrenched her long legs apart.

“T-take your filthy hands off me now”, Beatrix’s voice dripped with venom, yet her beautiful face could have been carved out of stone for all she gave away. “I am a crusader, not some common tav-Aaah!”.

*SMACK!!*, Beatrix’s words were suddenly cut off when the Paladin directly behind her lined up his palm and landed a hard spank on her thick ass.

“Shut it, whore! Your nothing but a traitor”, The Paladin with his too-thick too-long cock hanging intimidatingly low.

“Nghhh!”, the Skyhorn Maiden grunted as a pink hand-print blossomed on her jiggling left buttock. 

“Your lower than a Waste Gourger! All of you!”, Beatrix added, glaring at each of the five Paladins and female knight in turn before allowing her condescending gaze to fall on Laquadia.

The Paladin grabbed hold of her thick heart-shaped buttocks with both hands, and torturously slowly, peeled apart Beatrix’s alabaster smooth ass-crack as he pulled her ass-cheeks apart. Slowly exposing her small, puckered asshole.

Sighing with a rush satisfaction, Laquadia moved around to look upon Beatrix stunning features twisted in a hate-fuelled snarl. Making sure to sway her hips with each step, briefly attracting her Paladins lust full gaze to her. She wanted to watch Beatrix’s face when she was penetrated anally – for the first time, Laquadia was sure. The Priestess look on as her blue eyes widen with panic. Their sky blue irises and white scleras almost seemed to bulge in fear as sparkling tears welled up along her lower eyelids. Her nostrils flared, one of the only signs of Beatrix’s true emotion bubbling under the surface. Her cheeks flushed with a warm pink of unwanted arousal; their smooth plains turned a girlish azalea in the face of her inevitable anal rape. Yet even this didn’t break Beatrix’s stoic resolve. Even Laquadia was forced to admit that Beatrix’s composure was quite impressive, it almost made her wish that she had some of the same resolve when that dark Egyptian witch and Vhazar had used her body on that fateful day. Laquadia’s own composure had shattered and she had broken down and begged even before Vhazar’s inhumanly sized dick had torn into her.

Now, however, there was a smaller, yet no less intimidating hard brutish cock pressing up against Beatrix’s tight sphincter and was ready to split it open and down into her tight ass.

“ _ARGHHHHH!!!_ ”, the crusader almost howled when the Paladin pounded the first six inches deep into her anus, stretch the ring of muscle painfully wide open. The Paladin pulled all the way out, Beatrix’s asshole twitched and contract back down, lined himself up again, and slammed back down, hilting all twelve inches deep inside her.

“Uggggghhhh!!”, Beatrix moaned, as she was penetrated again this time with much, much deeper than before.

The Paladin tightened his grip on her plump white buttocks and stepped up his pace to a punishingly hard rhythm. The man increased the forced so much that his thrusts left the once-noble crusader panting as her butthole was filled out with the full length of his shaft. His muscular hips constantly slammed into the luscious backs of her thighs; his leering gaze admired the lush bouncing ripple of flawless white bubble-like flesh of Beatrix’s ass. The Skyhorn Maiden was grimacing with unbidden pleasure from every hard, deep, punishing fuck.


	2. The Skyhorn Maiden and the Paladins Part 2

“Ugghh, Ugghh, Ugghh, _Ugggrrrrhhhh!!!_ ”

The supple surfaces of Beatrix’s white, thick, buoyant ass-cheeks were jiggling and trembling in time with the Paladin’s punishingly hard thrusts. The man was fucking her with such force that the Skyhorn Maiden was constantly being shunted down onto the table, it was carved of heavy mahogany, nearly ten feet long and was now juddering back and forth, jarring on its sturdy legs. Dimples formed at the base of her spine as the Beatrix arched her lower back and strived to work her wrists from the iron cuffs currently bolting them to the table. 

“There’s no escape from this whore! Not until you’ve been served your punishment!”, the Paladin growled down at her. He gripped Beatrix’s hips tightly with both hands and began pounding her asshole harder than ever, hammering her tightly stuffed anal ring with every ounce of strength he had, hilting his cock deep into the crusader’s clenching hot anus almost thrice a second. Every time he pulled out his massive cock until it pressed tight against the spasming ring of muscle, after then the Paladin thrusted hard inside her over, and over again, making Beatrix grunt every time. Still not satisfied, he shunted Beatrix forward and crushed her ass with nearly all of his weight and proceeded to slam his hips down against her thick ass-cheeks.

“URGH!, URGH!, URGH!, URGH!”, the Skyhorn Maiden grunted and groan with each short bullying thrust the Paladin used to crush her body down onto the table’s surface.

Although the feeling of her ass being repeatably quite literally turned inside out was unlike anything she had experience before, even her previous Val’Toras lover had not been so forceful, she somehow managed to keep her stoic fassade up. Her beautiful face remained collected; her glossy red lips pressed together, her icy blue eyes glaring straight ahead, refusing to give her torments the pleasure of seeing her break so easily. Only her long silverly braid bounced and flopped about her head as she was fucked from behind. Not to say that Beatrix didn’t resisted her rapist, she thrashed violently beneath him, kicking her long, muscular legs out in an attempt to catch the other traitorous Paladins, yet her efforts were futile, the iron shackles over her wrists and the iron-like grip two of the other Paladins had on her sleek calves prevented any serious resistance.

Beatrix was obviously incensed that he and his companions could dominate the Skyhorn Maiden with such apparent little effort, but of course they were Paladins, the man fucking the crusader thought. He still couldn’t quite believe how good the searing heat of luxurious softness of Beatrix’s cunt. Every second he spend inside of her was bliss as her trained internal muscles twitched and spasmed all around his too-large dong, while for Beatrix it was pure agony, yet she still remained mostly stoic. 

“I must admit, Beatrix, I am impressed. You have much more willpower than the other crusader”, Laquadia spoke over the constant fleshly slapping sound echoing around the medium-sized chamber. “But you will prove your loyalty, sooner or later. Just give in, submit. It will be much less painful”, Laquadia added.

But Beatrix didn’t answer, her full lips were squired in a furious pout as she was determined not to allow herself to yelp or whimper any more. Her straight white teeth were clenched tight together, as her ass was endlessly pounded. The sensation of having her bowels literally rearranged and her asshole stretched taut was difficult to ignore, not to mention the feeling her hard nipples being repeatedly shunted back and forth. They were being increasingly sore and tender as the table’s rough grain grated against her sensitive breast buds. 

The crusader’s slim rangy lower back was being crushed into a deep arch by the Paladin’s sheer forceful fucking. Her well-rounded buttocks were buckling up and down, flexing desperately as Beatrix tried and failed to crush and halt the member inside her. Dimples formed on either side of Beatrix’s lower spine; her thick ass-cheeks pushed back into her lower back. The Skyhorn Maiden’s long powerful thighs had now been spilt wide open with a Paladin holding them down. Her knees were bent in unwanted ecstasy, her toes curled, her fingers flexed in a hope that she could somehow pull her wrist free of the iron. The Paladin currently pounding her was using her hips as hand holds, while the other men braced their hands against her thighs as their companion fucked her asshole even harder. The crusader was tensing up now, her lower belly was rolling against the wood, her entire lower body was undulating in rhythmic convulsions.

Her ass-cheeks clenched almost painfully hard and spasmed. The Paladin groaned in surprise, “Ugh! Fucking whore! H-hard!”, he grunted. The silvered-haired woman was squeezing almost too tight around his thick long cock deep in her ass, crushing it, it was the most pleasurable fuck he had experienced. Beatrix’s entire body spasmed and shuddered, every inch was now drenched in sweat. Her body was toned to perfection after years of sword practice, Beatrix’s sleek musculature was rippling and buckling beneath him.

The crusader was cumming hard, Laquadia realised as she watched on, over and over again, seemingly finally forced to by her Paladins’ relentless lewd abusive onslaught. Her Paladins had seen this to, the man behind her pounded harder, stretching out her anal ring in a wide oval constantly now as his pace upped and kept at this punishing rough pace. The two Paladins’ on each leg tightened their grips on the Skyhorn Maiden’s toned thighs, her flaring hips and ass-cheeks were pulled wide apart, stretched out to such an extend that every muscle was defined and stark under her alabaster skin. Beatrix’s poor over-stuffed, overworked, and over-stimulated body had almost been drained of strength.

The thrusting Paladin suddenly pulled out, and immediately lumpy off=white liquid bubbled up from Beatrix’s asshole and gushed down and splattered on the table, puddling, and dripping of the table’s edge in thick drops onto the floor beneath her. Meanwhile, an off-white stream of cum rolled down the deep white crevice of Beatrix’s thick ass-cheeks and formed a small puddle on her deeply curved lower back. Beatrix’s blue eyes glared back over her shoulder a mix of fury and pleading in her bright irises.

“Y-you can’t *pant* break me, L-Laquadia! No *pant* matter what you d-do. You’ll get *pant* caught!”, Beatrix gasped and panted.

“Oh?”, Laquadia raised an eyebrow, “We will see crusader, we will see”, her voice was full of self-confidence. “Make sure the traitor proves herself. Come and inform me when she is ready to confess, I will be meeting with my lord brother”, Laquadia added curtly.


	3. The Skyhorn Maiden and the Paladins Part 3

_ Somewhere else in the Imperial Manor___________________________________________________ _

Laquadia found her brother relining on the Imperial Castle’s high seat, a beautifully carved mahogany throne with a gold inlay of the Imperial sigil. Crayden was in a meeting with the peculiar theatrical Masquerade, his latest hireling, Laquadia was always disquieted by the whiteface woman. Her purple and black patterned squares of linen that adhered faithfully to her shapely body. Even Laquadia couldn’t deny it; Masquerade had curves in all the right places.

She was currently standing in a girlish pose, with one knee bent in a flirtatious angle back. Her painted slender palms rested on her flaring hips in an overdramatic gesture. Crayden didn’t seem to take any notice of it or even the High Priestess’s arrival and was busy instructing Masquerade on her next target; “-Frederick is dead, you will have no issue with our beloved Emperor’s… last baseborn child. A girl by the name of Francesca, you will see that she is taken care of. I am sure you will be able to locate her yourself and return to me with reassurance”, Cray den’s voice was impeccability correct, “Go”, he added when he caught Masquerade staring for too long.

The thespian-like seductive mercenary clapped her hands together like a pretentious teenager, “It will be _so_ much fun seeing what’s inside of her, we’re going to be such good friends”, her voice was disturbingly child-like. Taking a small bow as she left the hall, with a sideways smirk at Laquadia that made the High Priestess blood boil.

“My lord!”, Laquadia bowed low before the throne, “I am pleased to report your men have almost made the Skyhorn Maiden Beatrix confess her treason and confirm her loyalty”, the High Priestess was sure with the Paladin’s enhanced stamina and virility, they would keep fucking Beatrix well into the early hours of tomorrow’s morning, and after that she had even more punishments ready for the Crusader. “I am confident that she will provide the full support of the Beldorian Imperial Army that is rightfully owed to you”, Laquadia leaned in slightly, “and I am sure we can unlock her fetishes with enough trails and unleash her rich carnal desire”, she added in a suggestive conspiratorial whisper, in part to made sure no unwelcome ear heard and partly just to see her brother’s reaction. Once again Laquadia was disappointed, Crayden remained as stoic and as calm as always.

Her brother was tall, with board shoulders and a slender waist. Although his arms had thinned from age, they were still well muscled. His torso, packed with hard muscles, looked like more of a twenty year old than the fifty-two years he had seen. The few streaks of grey only complemented the rest of his black hair and was cut just above the shoulders. He always commanded his barber to shave his cheeks every day, but left a stylish black and grey goatee, framing his strong jawline. Today he had decided to wear a doublet of black silk trimmed and chased with gold. His hard grey eyes fixed Laquadia with a cold stare.

“Go, go. Now that we have discussed Beatrix’s treason we can discuss yours”, Crayden’s voice was still unnerving calm.

“My… I- I don’t… understand”, Laquadia whimpered, suddenly afraid. Her beautiful golden irises and ivory whites shimmered with tears of fear and rounded with panic. The smooth alabaster plains of her cheeks blushed with warm pink. Her whole curvaceous and full body began to tremble.

“What would you call it? You met at an arranged location to discuss plan on how to overthrow your ruling lord, this is treason sister”, Crayden intoned coldly.

“I… you commanded me to negotiate with the King of the Lizards, brother, but… that vile witch Osira was there with V-Vhazar! He survived!”, Laquadia desperately tried to explain.

“I know of the Val’Toras’ return and of Osira’s involvement. What did the sorceress demand?”, Crayden asked.

“She wants the Hikari necklace; it was forged by the almighty Lord’s own hands. I believe she wants the spiritual energy, though for what reason I do not know, and…”, her voice trailed off as she glanced at the marble floor.

“What? Tell me!”, Crayden demanded.

“The vainglorious bitch said she will make all nations bow to her. Ha!”, Laquadia raised her head, “apparently she will start with the Empire”.

Her brother considered this for a moment, “I assume that the sorceress told you that she would contact you soon”. Crayden continued a moment later when Laquadia nodded in confirmation, “Then they must have a spy here… I have been in communication with Lord Kross of Resteed, he has a more… intimate knowledge of our mutual enemy, he will provide you with the tools necessary to remove this pestilence. When Osira’s spy informs you of the meeting place you will join with Lord Resteed there. Oh, and take Beatrix with you, as a token of good submission or perhaps a distraction for Vhazar. You will make Osira believe you are serving her now”, her brother sighed, “I suppose your punishment will have to wait”.

Laquadia nodded, relief flooding through her. Yet at the same time she was growing anxious; she would have to see Vhazar again, she wasn’t she that could survive another session. “Yes, my lord. I understand”, assume her brother had no more need for her, the High Priestess turned and left the Imperial throne hall.

Her tall stiletto heels made no sound as she sauntered down the lush rich purple Namaria carpet towards the arched white stone doorway that led down to the dungeons. The floor in the Imperial castle’s opulently decorated hallways had changed from flawless marble to smooth light-brown wood tiles. The walls were painted in deep purple with patterns of golden accents, occasional beautiful tapestries of battles and great hunts from the Namarian Peninsula hung from walls with golden hooks. Laquadia had been nagging her brother to replace them with tapestries of the omnipotent Serpent God. Now at the top of the stone spiral staircase, Laquadia began her strides down, slowly sex noises from below started becoming louder and louder. The High Priestess’s recognised Beatrix’s high-pitched yelps and the muffled, cock-choking as well as the leering insults. As she continued down the steps the grunts and high-pitched squeals became more and more distinct; “ah, ahh, aahh!!!” from one of the cells in the dungeons. Laquadia didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the guttural grunts that echoed off the stonework.

The Skyhorn Maiden was still straightened out on her front, atop a waist-high rectangular bondage table carved from mahogany. Her sleek wrists were still shackled too the top end of the table with thick iron, while her long legs were still held down by Paladins on either side of the table, still unrestrained. It made her completely defenceless to the hard anal pounding that she had been receiving for the past four hours. Beatrix’s slender subtly muscled belly was crushed into the wood, in a deep arch, as she was fucked by almost a foot of girthy Paladin cock, that had her whole body glistening with beads of sweat. It was a clear testament to Laquadia that her loyal Paladins had followed her orders and given the haughty a good working over.

Now utterly naked, the two Paladins had spent their time grinding their rough callused fingers across the smooth gleaming surfaces of the crusader’s muscular thighs. Both of them were now groaning lustfully, “By the Lord! I can’t fucking believe how great this traitor’s skin feels”, one of the large men grunted. Beatrix’s muscle tone was just as impressive as Laquadia remembered; it was not too defined like those of the barbarians of the savage lands, it was beautifully thick with an athletic appearance. The perfect curves were jiggling, the alabaster surfaces of supple feminine musculature was rippling with lush waves.

“Are you content their Van?”, Laquadia asked. The Paladins and knight immediately bowed when they realised her presence. Van was a young man with pale lilac eyes and a short shock of red and black hair. His lips were full and feminine, almost enough to be the envy of every whore. The High Priestess saw he had painted his fingernails and dripped rubies from his earlobes. His red lips twisted into a simile, “Just teaching this… traitor a few manners, sister Laquadia”.

The leader of the Jadeite Order was well aware of Van’s undying hatred towards the members of the aristocracy, he was currently landing painful-looking spanks down onto Beatrix’s taut buttocks, making the well-rounded and attractive heart-shaped ass-cheeks bounce in lush waves.

“Come on, you wanton slut, answer the fucking question!”, Van barked angrily, any trace of tenderness in his features when he addressed Laquadia now vanished as he glared at Beatrix’s fettered body. He ordered the Paladin to be more forceful in fucking, the Paladin glanced up to Laquadia for her approval and then began slamming his thick shaft between Beatrix’s ass-cheeks.

“ _Ahh! Aghh! AAAH!! AGH-AAAAH!!!_ ”, was the only thing the Skyhorn Maiden could utter in response as her ass was pounded by a solid foot of cock. Beatrix’s head had slumped down onto the damp wood, stale cum smearing across the side of her face. She was sobbing now; to overcome with the pain and humiliation to even fight back as her tight asshole was mercilessly pounded. Van grabbed a handful of supple ass-flesh and tightened his fingers. “ _Tell me!!_ Who fathered your little slut?!”, he spat again.

“URGH! May the afterlife take you! *gasp!* b-bastard!”, Beatrix managed to stutter out.

“Stubborn whore, this one Laquadia”, Van grunted. * _SMACK!_ *, the fleshy sound echoed throughout the dungeon cell as Van’s feminine palm spanked Beatrix’s ass hard, making her bubble-shaped glutes to jiggle and bounce even more. He sank his fingers deep into her luscious thick ass-cheek, making sure to catch and grate his fingernail on Beatrix’s now-tender anus, making her whimper in response. Van made sure he held the buttock in place as the Paladin behind her pumped Beatrix’s ass with harder shunts. Van smirked at the amusing sight; the crusader’s left ass-cheek was rippling with fleshy reverberations that affected her thighs too, while her right ass-cheek bulged around his fingers. 

“AH! E-Elin, she- *gasp* I-I lost a (UUGH!) f-fight with a Val’Toras! Maidens (Haah!) give their b-bodies to the v-victor!”, Beatrix said, spitting down droplets of sweat that had rolled down from her forehead.

“Yes, and?”, Van hissed. Laquadia so nearly had the truth she had ordered Van to extract from Beatrix. The latest stage of the traitor crusader’s punishment was almost complete.

“Nnnyaaahhh!!!”, Beatrix squealed as she climaxed again, “Enough! Eno-ugh!!”, she cried, ashamed that she had submitted to these bustards techniques, she should be better than this. The Skyhorn Maiden made a vow to herself that she would never betray her daughter’s location, she would never give them leverage over her. It was the last thing she could cling to, to keep herself strong. However, the crusader knew if she gave them a token of submission now then they would ease on her, how else to break her? Beatrix’s was too exhausted to keep herself from collapsing now, agonising cramps ran up and down the backs of her thighs and toned calves. Her lower back was aching now from the constant bent, unnatural position she was in, her shoulders and arms, stretched out infront of her, were burning as well now. As everyone could see Beatrix’s curvaceous rangy body was shuddering with exhaustion; making every sleek muscle clench and tremble spasmodically. The crusader needed to give them something, all this flashed through her mind in a moment.

“A-a cow…”, Beatrix sobbed angrily.

There was a second of silence before the cell erupted in jeering mocking laughter. “A fucking cow! What a slut!”, one of the Paladins mocked.

Van raised his arms above his head and stretched out like a cat, as if rewarding himself for a hard days work. Reaching over Beatrix’s athletic body, he grabbed her glossy sweat-drenched silvery and pulled her head cruelly back, her bright azure eyes gazed back, fearful, yet still somewhat defiant. “Have no fear bitch, we’re doing this again tomorrow. You’ll get fucked every night, until you’ve proven your unquestioned loyalty”, Van sneered.


End file.
